Honey Saturated Venom
by FuckMePumps
Summary: [Her incense dwells in his wind] Raimundo is haunted by nightmares of Wuya. Some things never change... WuyaRai, oneshot.


**Just a… thing drifting between being a full-fledged fic and a drabble. Started out plotless, maybe it still is. Too sick to say anything else.**

'**I Caught Fire (In Your Eyes)' by The Used isn't mine and was meant to be ironic, and the title is taken from Reyana Draconis' fic 'Poison Lily.' Enjoy.**

**-**

**-**

**_Seemed to stop my breath, my head on your chest_**

**_Waiting to cave in from the bottom of my..._**

His eyes shifted wildly beneath his closed lids, breathing erratic and uneven.

_Brilliant emerald eyes, mirroring his own, flickered with darkness and deceit, the flaming vermillion locks of their owner flowing in a blood red wave behind that flawless, earth-toned face… thin, sharp lips twisting into a malicious and deceptive smile._

"_Are you not happy here, little wind dragon?"_

**_Hear your voice again, could we dim the sun_**

**_And wonder where we've been, maybe you and me…_**

His torso twisted violently in his sleep, tangling himself in his sheets, heart pounding and sweat leaking from his pores at the memory.

_Trails of heat and frost fingering his face, cupping his cheek with a burning palm… he repulsed himself when he leaned into it, that forbidden comforting touch…_

_The fire danced with the shadows, and her inhuman features seemed all the more beautiful._

"_Will you not stay with me, my dear boy?"_

_**So kiss me like you did, my heart stopped beating**_

_**Such a softer sin…**_

He gripped at whatever he could hold on to, cursing obscenities no one else at the temple would have understood.

_The sorceress crawled over his limp, frozen form, bending down to whisper in her silken, pure-as-sin voice._

"_Do you not love me?"_

_**In your eyes I lost my place, could stay a while**_

_**And I'm melting in your eyes**_

_**Like my first time that I caught fire…**_

There was always this moment, vanished into twilight, where his slumbering mind would battle itself over the answer… the warrior in him standing upright and defending himself with denial and morals and his ideas of justice, of honor, of goodwill… yet that selfish, indulgent, wicked demon that drew him merely wanted to evil give in into the dark enchantment of her alluring, all-too-sincere tone, and simply say…

"I DON'T!" He screamed to the stars that twinkled after the bamboo rafters and rooftop of the temple, into the crisp, cool evening air…

_**Just stay with me**_

_**Lay with me**_

**_Now…_**

_Oh how he wished that she was merely a hallucination, a terrible, exquisite fantasy that beckoned him into her bloodthirsty embrace like the demon she was…_

_But she was there, and she was real, and she would be forever._

_**Never caught my breath**_

_**Every second I'm without you I'm a mess**_

**_Ever know each other…_**

"I don't, I don't, I don't…" He pleaded, to no one in particular; trying to convince the world that he was not so utterly lost in that miserable hypnosis the witch draped upon him and still haunted his dreams after all they'd been through: all the battles, the tears, the fights over time, the broken trusts and hopes, the finality and responsibility of being named leader…

How strong could he be if he cannot even resist the spellbinder who once held the earth in her dominant, vindictive-grasp?

_**Trust these words are stones, why cuts aren't healing**_

_**Learning how to love…**_

"_You will come back to me, Raimundo." _

_It was not an inquiry, a presumption, or even a prophecy, but an assurance. There was cruelty and promise in her unfathomable jade green eyes as they drew away from him tentatively, before disappearing into the black caverns of the night._

Her vicious, merciless laughter echoed in the hollows of his mind as tired, salt-ridden tears trickled from his eyes in silent surrender.

His last utterance before reclaiming peace was a cracked, desperate, "I do."

_**You could stay and watch me fall**_

_**And of course I'll ask for help**_

_**Just stay with me now, take my hand…**_

--

--

"Good morning, my friend!" Omi's high-pitched chirp was followed by a tackle-hug that sent him to the floor upon arriving at the dining room.

"Mornin', fearless leader," Clay raised his hat slightly at him before going back to devouring the piles of meat on his plate.

Too blank to reply, he just patted Omi on the head, making the younger monk frown a little, before taking his place at the table next to the only female warrior.

Dojo had arranged two sunny-side-up eggs and a strip of bacon on his plate in that cliché' form of a smiley, but even the stupid yet caring gesture failed to reflect the grin on his own face.

"You okay, Rai?" Kimiko asked quietly beside him, forking a pancake slice into her mouth. "Heard you yelling in your sleep again. How was your night?"

He stared at the fried yolk on one of the eggs, expecting his glare to burst its thin film and send thick yellow liquid streaming from the puncture.

"I'm good, I'm cool, I'm Rai," he answered in his usual fashion, feigning a smirk, which was all he could manage.

He felt a hand on his arm, and he almost snatched it back before he realized the touch wasn't a ghost of fire and ice.

"Come on, Rai," she beseeched, her hand trembling, as if unsure about edging closer or her hand staying where it was. "You trust us, don't you? Tell me what's going on, and I… I'll try to help. I really will."

He looked deep into her azure eyes, clear as the blue skies, which, despite all they'd been through, managed to keep their innocence and fierce determination. He envied that about each of them, because all he desired right now was to never have come across Wuya, his phantom, his mistress.

"Kim," he gently pried her fingers off his arm, smiling widely now. He watched her eyes dull in disappointment, and so placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing in reassurance. "I'm Mr. Shoku Warrior, remember?"

He leaned closer, like a predator.

"I've _never been better_."

Kimiko shuddered involuntarily. It was a line meant to be comforting, but for some reason, it sounded so _villainou_s…

His insides were tearing themselves up in guilt at his hypocrisy.

_**Could stay a while and I'm melting in your eyes**_

_**Like my first time that I caught fire…**_

_She_ would have been _so_ proud of him.

**_Just stay with me, lay with me…_**

She was the one who'd taught him to lie, after all.

_**Let's sleep till the sun burns out**_

**_I'm melting in your eyes._**

**FIN**

**--**

**--**

**I feel bad for torturing Rai so much sometimes. Funny what love does to people. I've got another WuyaRai fic called 'Flicker Dim Then Die' and two RaiKims, so check those out if you want to. Anyway, this was written while I was suffering from every stomach and head sickness known to man, so I'd appreciate if you**

**_REVIEW! _**


End file.
